peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
TSLMasterYT Overpowered/Trivia
The episode is similar to Asriel Dreemurr's fight from the 2015 game, Undertale. ** This is also the second episode to be based on a fight from Undertale, the first being Photoshop TSLMasterYT. * TSLMasterYT in the episode uses the Pokémon moves Aura Sphere, Giga Drain, Thunderbolt, Flamethrower, Water Pulse and Focus Blast. Even though Pokémon can only know 4 moves, TSLMasterYT knows 6 in the episode. * TSLMasterYT says "Even after that attack, you're still standing in my way? You really are something special, just like that show with Mr. Tumble." This is a reference to the British kids' show Something Special, and Mr. Tumble is a character in that show. * Peppa when she is prevented from moving says "You little yellow bastard!". This is a reference to the SpongeBob episode of the adult show, Robot Chicken. * Peppa trying to get her friends to remember things is what happened in Peppa Pig canon or fanon episodes. ** Peppa trying to get Emily to remember her clique is similar to Emily's clique from many fanon things about Peppa Pig. In this show, Peppa mentions that Emily disbanded it. ** Peppa trying to get Danny to remember that he called George's Dinosaur drawing "Brilliant" is a reference to the episode of Peppa Pig, The Playgroup. ** Peppa trying to get Emily to remember her being the loudest out of Peppa's friends is a reference to the episode of Peppa Pig, Emily Elephant. ** Peppa trying to get Danny to remember that he loves football is a reference to his trait in Peppa Pig where he has an affinity for football. ** Peppa trying to get Pedro to remember that his glasses are similar to Daddy Pig's is a reference to the episode of Peppa Pig, The Eye Test. ** Peppa trying to get Rebecca to remember that she saw Peppa and her friends when Mummy Rabbit was pregnant is a reference to the episode of Peppa Pig, Mummy Rabbit's Bump. ** Peppa trying to get Pedro to remember that he overslept on a school day is a reference to the episode of Peppa Pig, School Bus Trip. ** Peppa trying to get Rebecca to remember that she, Richard and Mummy Rabbit went to the pool with Peppa's family is a reference to the episode of Peppa Pig, Swimming. ** Peppa trying to get Richard and Edmond to remember that they had older sisters is the main trait in Peppa Pig of Peppa, Rebecca and Emily as siblings. ** Peppa trying to get Richard to remember that he played with George a lot is the trait in Peppa Pig with him and George's friendship. ** Peppa trying to get Edmond to remember that he was a clever clogs is the trait in Peppa Pig where Edmond describes something and calls himself a clever clogs. ** Peppa trying to get George to remember that he had a dinosaur fetish is the trait in Peppa Pig where George had an obsession with dinosaurs. ** Peppa trying to get Suzy to remember that she and Peppa would play nurse and patient with George is a reference to the episode of Peppa Pig where Peppa and Suzy played with each other. * Suzy says "Don't mind if I do!" and "Son of a cussing cuss word!" these two lines are references of The Simpsons and Team Fortress 2. The former's reference is in the fifth halloween special of it, Treehouse Of Horror V, Homer says that line when Homer explains to Marge about his lack of TV and beer. And the latter's reference is when the Soldier sees a rare spell. * When the barrier shatters, Callie says "I feel a bit funny.". This is a reference to the episode of Noddy's Toyland Adventures, Noddy and the Broken Bicycle. * This is the last episode where TSLMasterYT is the main antagonist of the series. * 'Error:'In the title card, TSLMasterYT is his normal size, but appears ginormous in the episode itself. Category:Trivia